La sombra de sus fantasmas
by ReinventemosElAmor
Summary: Esa Princesa que por las mañanas es feliz y segura de sus actos, es la misma que tiene pesadillas y llora por las noches. Hechos después del Twilight Princess.


Tengo tiempo leyendo fanfictions en esta página pero nunca me había atrevido a publicar uno yo. Espero que les guste, y no me critiquen mucho.

_Personajes, escenarios, música es propiedad de Nintendo, hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

** La sombra de sus fantasmas.**

Tan solo había pasado un mes desde que Zant y Ganondorf habían sido derrotados y Midna había regresado al Crepúsculo.  
La princesa me propuso unirme a su ejercito y mas que nada a ser su guardaespaldas personal.  
Acepté, pues haría algo que me gustaba y era usar la espada. Aunque me pareció extraño se propuesta, pues nunca hemos tenido una charla concreta, pero aún así me alegra que confíe en mí.  
Ya había terminado de empacar todas mis pertenencias pues partiría en unos minutos para llegar antes de que oscurezca. No cabe duda que las despedidas son lo más difícil de partir, extrañaré a todos.  
El viaje fue tranquilo, desde la primera vez que entré a la pradera de Hyrule en su dominio crepuscular nunca lo había visto tan pacifico así que no fue necesario usar alguna de mis "herramientas de trabajo". El sol estaba apunto de ponerse y se veía un hermoso ocaso, fue imposible no llenar mi mente de esos recuerdos y de como es que ahora estaba aquí siendo un "**_héroe_**".  
Llegué al castillo todos me estaban esperando guardias, mucamas, cocineros e incluso la princesa Zelda.  
- Estuvimos esperando su llegada. - dijo la princesa.  
- Perdón por el retraso... - me disculpé.  
- Le doy la bienvenida a mi castillo. - lanzó una encantadora sonrisa. - Acompáñeme.  
Me dio un pequeño tour por el castillo.  
- Bueno, está es tu habitación, a un lado de la mía... por si algún momento te necesito.  
No pude evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estomago cuando dijo eso.  
- Gracias por esto...  
- No es nada, quiero ayudar a Hyrule.  
- No hablo solo de eso... Salvar a mi reino... salvarme a mí... Te estoy muy agradecida. - dijo en  
un tono serio. - Bueno, es tarde, mañana me acompañaras en mi labores. Si necesitas algo  
puedes llamar a alguna de las mucamas. Buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches. - dije mientras hacia una reverencia.

Me dirigí a mi nueva habitación. Era muy grande, casi del tamaño de mi "_casa del árbol_". Una cama matrimonial, chimenea, un escritorio, y un enorme armario que quedaba prácticamente vacío por la poca ropa que tenía.  
Después de terminar de guardar todas mis pertenencias me acomodé en mi ahora "enorme" cama, no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado. Debía dormir pues necesitaba estar despierto desde temprano, no quería dar una mala impresión.  
Tenía por lo menos ya una hora que me había acostado pero aún no lograba conciliar el sueño así que me levanté y decidí ir a caminar tal vez eso diera resultado. Salí al balcón de mi habitación, todo se veía tranquilo, las estrellas en el cielo y algunas luces que provenían de la ciudadela, la montaña de la muerte a lo lejos. Nada funcionaba así que salí de mi habitación, tal vez un vaso de agua me ayudaría a dormir, al menos un poco. Aunque ya  
estuve en este castillo una vez, sentí que podría llegar a perderme. Después de pensar seriamente en eso decidí no avanzar más, así que regresé de nuevo. Al pasar por la habitación de la princesa se escucharon unos ligeros gritos. Abrí rápidamente la puerta, pues era mi deber protegerla, pero para mi sorpresa solo estaba soñando, no quise despertarla y traté de salir en silencio sin que se enterara que estuve ahí.

Al día siguiente esperé a la princesa a fuera de su habitación, no sabía lo que haríamos ni a donde iríamos así que decidí esperar a que saliera.  
- No era necesario que me esperaras. - dijo mientras salía de su habitación.  
_¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan perfecta siempre? Pensé._  
- Bueno no sabía que hacer exactamente... es mi primer día. - dije soltando una pequeña risa de burla.  
- Hoy veremos las necesidades de mi pueblo. Acompañadme, por favor.

La seguí hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su trono, donde alguna vez un usurpador estuvo ahí, donde tuve que luchar contra la princesa Zelda contra mi propia voluntad, donde se derramó mucha sangre hyliana... Me dí cuenta de lo pronto que habían arreglado todos los pilares que se destruyeron aquél día, todo se veía tan diferente, no parecía que hace un mes fue librada una batalla en ese mismo lugar.

Vinieron tantas personas pidiendo ayuda para sobrevivir, muchas eran hylianas viudas que no tenían los recursos necesarios para seguir manteniendo a su familia incluso pidiendo trabajo en el castillo. La princesa aceptó la mayoría de las peticiones de empleo aunque no fueran necesarias pero no quiere ver a nadie sufrir. Eso es lo que me encanta de ella, hace lo que sea con tal de ayuda a su pueblo. Después llego un caso "especial" era alguien a quien lo habían capturado los soldados su delito fue haber abusado sexualmente a una inocente persona. Sentí un enorme vacío dentro de mí y una gran ira, yo no me sacrifiqué por el bien de este tipo de personas, pensaba. Lo mas inquietante fue ver como el rostro de la princesa se torno de una forma diferente, se veía tan enojada, llena de ira, le dictó el peor castigo que pudo cadena perpetua. Por unos momentos pensé que era exagerado eso, pero bueno a cada uno le dan lo que merece.

Al terminar los deberes dimos una paseo por patio del castillo, estaba lleno de flores, rosas, tulipanes, orquideas, no sabía porque pero era especial ese lugar, como no pude haberlo visto antes...

- Sabes, aunque no salgo mucho del castillo, siempre me gusta venir aquí, es muy.. tranquilo. - dijo emocionada.  
- Es muy lindo, princesa Zelda.  
- Dejemos las formalidades de un lado, ¿te parece? llámame Zelda.  
- Solo si usted deja de llamarme "Héroe". - dije y ella comenzó a reir.  
- Está bien... Link. - sonrío. Alguien se acercó.  
- Princesa, llegó esto para usted. - dijo un guardia con un enorme paquete al parecer era un regalo.  
- Oh, muchas gracias.  
- Es un placer. - Hizo un ademán de despedida y se retiró.  
- ¿Es un regalo de algún pretendiente?. - pregunté con un tono de broma.  
- No, no lo es. Es para tí.  
- ¿Para mí?. - estaba atónito.  
- Ábrelo. Lo elegí especialmente para ti.  
Me hizo sonrojarme un poco al escuchar eso, tomé mi regalo estaba ansioso por abrirlo pero intenté no mostrarme muy "emocionado" pero ¿a quién no le gustan los regalos?  
- ¡Es una espada! - grité sorprendido.  
- Sí... bueno, un espadachín no puede serlo sin una espada.  
- Yo... no sé que decir... la palabra gracias se queda corta con todo esto que estás haciendo por mí.  
- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, **héroe**. - hizo un énfasis en esa última palabra con un ligero sarcasmo.  
- ¡PRINCESA!, ¡PRINCESA!. - gritó otro soldado diferente al que había estado hace unos minutos. - Los consejeros la buscan.  
- Gracias, voy ahora mismo.  
- La acompaño. - dije.  
- No, está bien Link, disfruta tu regalo. Nos vemos cuando termine la junta. Solo no destruyas mi castillo. - bromeo

Zelda se retiró con el guardia y me quedé aún ahí viendo mi nueva espada, felíz por este regalo no dudé ni un momento y la saqué de la caja, era menos pesada que la Espada maestra y lo más sorprendente era que tenía grabado en la hoja de la espada "_Link, Héroe elegido por las diosas_".  
Hice por lo menos unos 20 movimientos diferentes, y todos aquellos que había aprendido en esa gran aventura.

- Veo que te gustó.  
- Oh, Princesa... no sabía que estaba aquí. - me sonrojé, pues había visto todos mis movimientos extraños.  
- Te dije que podrías llamarme Zelda.  
- Sí, lo siento, es solo que aún no me acostumbro... Por cierto, es muy buen detalle lo que lleva grabado la espada.  
- Sabía que te iba a gustar. - dijo y después comenzó a bostezar, se veía cansada.  
- ¿Dormiste bien? Se nota que estas algo cansada. - pregunté preocupado.  
- Sí, si... - dijo en un ligero tono de nerviosa. - Es solo que la junta estaba algo "poco interesante", es eso.  
- Ya veo. - dije aun no muy convencido. - oye... - toqué su hombro.  
- ¡No me toques! - gritó.  
- lo.. lo siento. - me asustó su reacción.  
- Me tengo que ir. - dijo, después dio una media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Era lo único en que pensaba. Me quedé unos minutos aún pensando en lo que había sucedido y porque su reaccionó de esa manera, pero nada tenía sentido.  
Después de pensar regresé al castillo a buscar a Zelda y pedirle perdón por lo sucedido.  
La encontré mirando un vitral de las Diosas, Din, Nayru y Farone.

- Vine a pedirte disculpas. - dije avergonzado.  
- Está bien, no es tu culpa. Mi reacción no fue la indicada. - dijo en un tono muy serio, aún viendo el vitral.  
La veía muy interesada en ese vitral, mas que mirarlo parecía como si con su mirada les estuviera pidiendo algo a las Diosas. Así que me retiré no sin antes despedirme de ella, ya era de noche y yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Fue un día algo extraño así que me dí un pequeño baño para relajarme.  
Sí así serán todos los días llenos de sorpresas no sé si podría llegar a soportarlos. Pensé.  
Terminé de bañarme y me puse una túnica de color rojo, ya muy vieja, la usaba para dormir. Ya dispuesto a irme a descansar volví a escuchar esos sonidos raros desde la habitación de Zelda.

- ¡No!, ¡por favor no!  
- De seguro tiene otra pesadilla... ¿y si no? ¿y si está siendo atacada por alguien?. - mi mente se nubló y decidí ir corriendo a su habitación.  
- ¡ZELDA! - La encontré acostada en su cama, llorando.  
Se limpió las lagrimas al verme entrar.  
- Pensé que estabas en problemas.  
- No es nada, una pesadilla, nada más. - dijo tratando de fingir lo que acaba de pasar. - No puedo dormir.  
- Yo tampoco. - mentí. La verdad es que me sentía exhausto pero quería acompañarla. - ¿Te parece si te hago compañía?  
- Pues... - dudó.  
- Perdón, fue inapropiado eso.  
- De hecho, es que me gustaría. - sonrío. - Solo no te acerques mucho a mi cama, por favor.  
Sentí un alivio que me permitiera acompañarla, mi deber era protegerla, y no solo eso, no me gustaba verla sufrir.  
- Cuéntame como era tu vida en Ordon. - preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Pues era bastante diferente a lo de ahora. - dije con un tono de broma. - vivía solo, ayudaba con trabajos en el establo. - me sentí un poco incomodo, pensé que contarle eso la aburriría pero me dí cuenta que escuchaba atenta. - Me gustaba tanto ayudar a todos cuando necesitaban ayuda.  
- Toda característica de un _héroe_. - dijo.  
- Basta. - Me sentía ruborizado cada que me llamaba de esa manera. Me sentí incomodo por esa reacción así que comencé a jugar con mis bolsillos y algo cayó de ahí.  
- Con que ahí es donde estaba.  
- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó curiosa.  
- Es un collar, me lo regaló alguien importante para mí, su nombre es Ilia. - dije con un poco de nostalgia.  
- Ella te gusta, ¿no es así?  
- Pues... - no me dio tiempo de negarlo porque alguien llamo a la puerta.  
- Princesa, ¿Se encuentra bien? escuchamos voces. - preguntó una mucama al otro lado de la puerta.  
- Sí, está todo en orden, vuelvan a dormir. - contestó Zelda sin ningún tipo de presión y nervios.  
Sentí acelerar mi corazón y un enorme hueco en el estomago tenía miedo de que nos encontraran juntos y pensaran lo peor. Giré mi cabeza hacía una repisa, quería evitar que notara lo nervioso que me sentía, y vi algo que llamó mi atención.  
- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunté mientras tomaba con mis manos el "artefacto azul"  
- Pareces un niño de 5 años. - río al escuchar el tono de asombro al ver "eso" - Es una ocarina. Ha estado por más de un siglo en mi familia, es una reliquia. Me la regaló mi madre antes de pues.. morír, sabía lo mucho que me gustaba.  
- ¿Y cómo se usa?  
- Solo sé que es un instrumento de aire, yo... no sé tocarlo. - se encogió de hombros.  
Me sentía ansioso al verlo y no lo dudé ni un minuto y decidí tocarlo, y una dulce melodía brotó de la ocarina. (Nota. la melodía era la tonada de "Zelda's lullaby")  
- ¿Qué fue eso?  
- No, lo sé... - me sentía confuso, aunque no reconocía la canción pero muy dentro de mí sabia que la conocía. Mis dedos tocaron por instinto.  
- Esa dulce melodía me hizo relajarme. - dijo y seguidamente bostezó. - Me gustó. - dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
El poder de la música, pensé. Me quedé aún ahí por al menos media hora, viendo como descansaba después de un largo y al parecer una larga noche.  
Me dí cuenta que desde el momento en que ella me preguntó de mi vida en Ordon había desaparecido todo el cansancio que sentía y como a pesar de llevamos poco tiempo de "conocernos" siento una gran confianza cada que la veo. Me hace sentir... a gusto.  
Comencé a sentir los estragos de no estar en mi cama en estos momentos, sentía mis ojos pesados pero igual no quería irme, quería seguir viéndola y esa paz y armonía que me provocaba estar con ella.

- ¿Link? - preguntó Zelda.  
- ¿¡Qué pasa!?. - pregunté asustado mientras me levantaba del piso.  
- Te quedaste dormido. - río.  
Tallé mis ojos, era cierto, ya era de día y yo me había quedado dormido en el piso de la **habitación de la Princesa.**  
- Lo siento.. Al parecer el sueño me ganó.  
- Creí que no tenias nadie que pudiera ganarte. - dijo en tono de broma.  
Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta.  
- No lo tengo. - dije que modestia y salí de su habitación.

Trate de escabullirme rápidamente de la habitación de Zelda sin que nadie se diera cuenta que estuve ahí toda la noche. Lo bueno de todo esto era que mi habitación no estaba muy lejos de la de ella, no hubo problemas en escapar.  
Aunque me sentía aún un poco cansado era mi deber acompañar a la princesa en sus labores reales así que me dí un baño rápido y me alisté, me miré en un enorme espejo unas pequeñas ojeras comenzaron a brotar debajo de mis ojos, al parecer era uno de los sacrificios que tenía que hacer por Zelda, por más cansado que me estaba me sentía feliz por haberla ayudado.

- Buenos días, Princesa. - dije tratando de fingir que no "_pasé con ella la noche"._  
- Buenos días, Link. - me siguió el juego.  
- ¿Qué haremos hoy?  
- Quiero que me acompañes a la Ciudadela.  
- Eso me gustaría mucho. Pero, ¿Qué necesita?  
- No es nada, solo que a veces es necesario ver a través de los ojos de alguien más, las necesidades que tienen y lo que les molesta. - dijo decida, parecía como si estuviera dando un discurso. Sin duda podría convencer a cualquiera.  
Eso me encanta de ti que te preocupas por los demás. No me cansaba de decir eso en mi mente.

Eran ya al menos las 11 de la mañana todos en la Ciudadela se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro, sus trabajos, comprando comida, saludando a sus amigos, todos siempre con una actitud muy positiva, bueno casi...  
Zelda llevaba una capucha de color verde. Al parecer intentaba pasar desapercibida entre todos.  
Se nos acercó un señor de esos que piensan siempre que el "fin del mundo" está cerca, Zelda no soportó ver la situación de el y le dejó una bolsa con al menos unas 100 rupias, el hyliano la abrazo en gesto de gratitud pero Zelda no respondió solo se quedó pálida y apretó los ojos, estaba claro que se sentía incomoda así que tuve que separarlos.  
No pude evitar ver que la mayoría de las mujeres posaba su vista hacia mí, y que decir de esas niñas precoses que me acosaban cada de salía del "juego de las estrellas", ya no era lo que hace mucho, mi cabello estaba un poco mas largo y mis músculos en los brazos se notaban mas desde la primera vez que llegué a este lugar.

- Veo que eres todo un "_galán_" - dijo Zelda. Al parecer también ella había notado esas miradas inquietantes.  
- Solo espero no ponerte muy celosa. - dije con modestia.  
- No lo harás.  
Siempre que intentaba coquetear con ella lograba disuadirlo, de repente cambiaba su actitud a muy fría, a veces creía que era como si no tuviera sentimientos, o algo.  
Llegamos al mercado, creo que era mi parte favorita de la ciudadela.

- ¿Te gustan las manzanas? - pregunté.  
- Si, me gustan mucho.  
- Te conseguiré unas para ti - dije y fui a un puesto donde tenían una muy buena fruta. Zelda estaba en el puesto de enfrente vendían algunos tipos de curiosidades, collares, aretes, toda clase de joyería con diferentes tipos de piedras, todo talento hyliano.  
Al terminar de pagar la fruta me dí cuenta de que alguien de aspecto sucio y muy desaliñado salió de la tasca de Telma, era el tipo de persona que no trabajaba y pasaba toda la mañana bebiendo alcohol.

- Oye cariño, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo - dijo el tipo con un tono raro, pues estaba ebrio.  
- No. - dijo Zelda firme y trato de alejarse.  
- Yo no acepto un no por respuesta. - la tomó del brazo con fuerza y ella intentó soltarse pero su fuerza no era comparada con la de el.  
- ¡ Aléjate de ella! - fui corriendo a separarla de el.  
Era al menos unos 30 cm. mas alto que yo así que intentó golpearme en la cara. Era obvio estaba ebrio. Empuñé mi espada apuntando a su cuello, y claro una mirada amenazante. Después todo era silencio todos los que estaban ahí mirando el "_show_", no quería armar un escándalo mas grande de lo que ya lo había hecho así que guardé mi espada y comencé a buscar a Zelda con la mirada, ya no se encontraba ahí. Alguien me mostró el camino que Zelda había tomado, salió hacía la pradera sur de Hyrule.  
La encontré sentada sobre una jardinera, donde había visto a Maripola por primera vez Solo estaba ahí sentada con la mirada perdida y los ojos cristalinos.  
Sabía que no estaba bien solo me senté a su lado y la abracé intentó resistirse pero la abracé mas fuerte. Eso hacía Ilia cuando estaba Ordon, ayudaba a calmarme...  
Después de un rato dejo de empujarme, la solté y rompió el silencio.  
- Link... tengo algo que contarte.  
No dije nada, solo asentí con la mirada. Sabía que la apoyaba.  
Dio un suspiro tan grande que pudo haberlo oído todo Hyrule.  
- Cuando sucedió todo esto del crepúsculo que permanecía cautiva en la torre de mi propio castillo. Un día Ganondorf entró y... bueno, abusó de mí...  
Un sentimiento de ira invadió mi cuerpo, quería gritar pero solo me limité a apretar fuertemente mi puño derecho.  
- ¿Qué?

*Flashback de Zelda*

_- ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez? Nunca lograr_ás _nada, eres una estúpida. - dijo mientras me tenía contra la pared._

_- Jamás. - gruñí y eso lo hizo enojar._

_- Bueno, dí que no te lo advertí._

_Comenzó a besar duramente mi cuello, intenté moverme pero nada funcionaba pues había usado un hechizo en contra mía que restringia el moviemiento de mi cuerpo del cuello a mis pies. Respiraba entre suspiros. Arrancó todo mi vestido de un movimiento con sus enormes manos. Bajo su pantalón, cerré mis ojos, tenía mucho miedo, ni siquiera temblar podía debido al hechizo, de un momento a otro lo sentí dentro de mí sentía un enorme nudo en mi garganta y un increíble dolor invadía mi cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran rápidos._

_- ¡BASTA! - grité con todas mis fuerzas, y unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos._

_- No digas que no te gusta, porque eres una zorra. - No me gustaba, me provocaba mucho dolor._

_- No por favor, no sigas. - comencé a llorar._

_- No entiendes que nadie te salvará. Tus guardias son unos buenos para nada. Como tú._

Ahora todo tenía sentido, su comportamiento, sus pesadillas el porque se alteraba si alguien la tocaba.  
Comenzó a llorar por recordar todo esto, no quería verla así, seguimos hablando, ella necesitaba desahogar todo lo que tenía reprimido desde aquél día, me quedé escuchando atentamente y dándole ánimos, tenía que hacerla entender que tenía todo mi apoyo, y estaría segura.

Pasaron los días y Zelda dejó de ver estos "fantasmas" que la atormentaban. Nuestra relación creció mucho, ya no solo era yo su "guardaespaldas" ya nuestra relación era muy buenos amigos, reíamos platicábamos bromeábamos Había desarrollado un interés sentimental por ella, sentía que cada que hablábamos ese sentimiento crecía más y más.

Era un día normal como todos, por las mañanas Zelda siempre estaba ocupada en sus asuntos de ser "Princesa" y yo siempre de su lado. Este día era diferente porque hoy le tenía una sorpresa.  
- Vamos. - dije ansioso.  
- ¿A donde vamos? - preguntó  
La tome de la mano y la llevé a la entrada del castillo, ahí estaba Epona esperándonos, la ayudé a subir y después me monté.  
- Link, ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
- Princesa, la estoy secuestrando de sus labores.  
Ella no dijo nada solo rodeó mi abdomen con sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en mi espalda.  
Salimos de la Ciudadela y ahí estábamos en la Pradera de Hyrule juntos, otra vez aunque esta vez era diferente, pues ahora no teníamos a un tirano usurpador siguiéndonos desde su corcel negro. Mi mente se llenó de nuevo de esos recuerdos, y no dudo que ella también lo haya recordado.  
Seguimos nuestro camino, la llevé al lago de Hylia, era el atardecer así que el reflejo del sol en el agua hacia ver el lago de un color dorado.  
- Esto es precioso. - dijo Zelda con un brillo en sus ojos.  
- Sabía que te gustaría. Siempre estás tan ocupada, hay que descansar de vez en cuando.  
- Tantas obligaciones, tareas y trabajos que hay que cumplir en el castillo, que había olvidado lo mucho que me encantaba venir aquí. Es sin duda uno de mis lugares favoritos. - añadió emocionada.  
- En mi viaje ví tantas cosas nuevas e inimaginables, pero no hay duda que este fue mi favorito cuando lo rodeaban las nubes del crepúsculo.  
- Me encanta. - susurró.  
Me quité las botas y entré a la orilla del lago, el agua llegaba hasta mis tobillos.  
- Ven. - Estiré mi mano para que me acompañara.  
- Esto, es, inapropiado. - dijo. Se quitó sus botas, y entró conmigo sin importarle que se mojara parte de su hermoso vestido azul.  
Comencé a salpicarle saltando sobre el agua.  
- Así no debe de ser tratada una Princesa. - dijo enojada, y me siguió el juego.  
Terminamos empapados y decidimos sentarnos en el pasto. Solo estaba en frente de ella, mirando sus enormes ojos cafés.  
- Eres muy linda. - rompí el silencio y ella se ruborizó.  
Me acerqué y la besé. Mi travesía de hace algunos meses me hizo darme cuenta que oportunidades solo llegan una vez y si no las aprovechas puede que después llegue a ser muy tarde. Lo hice por instinto pero al regresar mi mente al momento me dí cuenta que ella seguía el beso. Nos quedamos mirando y mis brazo izquierdo la rodeo por la cintura y ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, solo nos quedamos viendo el claro del agua. Era oficial este era mi lugar favorito de la región de Lanayru.  
El sol estaba apunto de ponerse en y todo empezaba a oscurecer, era momento de regresar.  
Zelda se fue sobre Epona todo el camino mientras yo caminaba a su lado. El castillo se veía a lo lejos, sentí un nudo en la garganta, no quería regresar y que después ella tuviera que olvidar todo lo que acaba de suceder, ella seguiría siendo una princesa y yo solo su _guardaespaldas real_.

Llegamos y decidí darme un baño para evitar un resfriado, ella hizo lo mismo. Terminamos y ambos bajamos a cenar.  
Mientras comíamos se acercó una mucama.  
- Señor Link, llegó una carta para usted. - dijo de un manera muy cortés  
- ¿Para mí?... Gracias. - dije con amabilidad y se retiró.  
Comencé a leer la carta, era de Ordon, las cosas no andaban bien con Iván. Tenía que ir a visitarlos.  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Zelda al ver mi rostro triste.  
- Hay problemas en Ordon. Tengo que ir. ¿No te importa?  
- Claro que no. Puedes ir.  
- ¿Estarás bien? - pregunté.  
- Sí. - respondió segura.  
- Volveré pronto.  
Miré alrededor si alguien se encontraba en el comedor pero estaba vacío, al no ver nadie me acerqué a Zelda y le dí un pequeño beso en la boca y me retiré rápidamente a mi habitación, partiría esta misma noche.

Zelda's POV  
Han pasado ya tres días desde que Link partió a su casa y no he sabido nada de el, estoy preocupada y los fantasmas han regresado.  
- ¡No, no, otra vez no! - desperté rápidamente toqué mi frente y sentí el sudor frío. Las pesadillas habían regresado y ahora más fuertes que nunca.  
- Eres una tonta. - escuché una voz. Era uno de esos fantasmas. (Nota. Zelda ve los fantasmas con la apariencia de Ganondorf)  
Solo es mi imaginación, pensé. Salí de mi cama y corrí al baño a tomar un vaso de agua, tal vez así me calmaría. Toqué mi cabeza con mis manos, estaba casi ardiendo. Lo escuche al hablarme al oído.  
_- Eres una inútil si piensas que el aldeano se ha enamorado de ti, no se enamoraría de una zorra como tú_. - dijo con su voz seca y ruda.  
- ¡Esto no es real! - mi respiración se había vuelto agitada.  
_- ¿Crees que el se fue porque había problemas? Solo quería alejarse de ti._  
Mi respiración continuaba agitada y no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas.  
_- Ahorita en este mismo momento está "revolcándose" con su amiguita._  
Sentí esa sensación de que mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, y un enorme nudo en la garganta. Me había quedado sin palabras. Me miré a través del espejo pero no veía mi reflejo solo veía esa imagen de que Link estaba en su cama con alguien mas.  
_- Superalo estúpida, nadie nunca te podrá amar._ - río de la manera en que solo el podría hacerlo.  
Comencé a llorar no aguantaba esta presión en el pecho. Ahora los veía en toda la habitación, seguían riendo con esa voz escalofriante.  
- ¡BASTA! - grite. En baño se torno en silencio, me encontraba sola de nuevo.  
No soportaba esto, no quería sufrir más. Solo quería desaparecer y no volver jamás.  
Mi mente estaba nublada, tenía tanto miedo, no quería tener que soportar esto todas las noches, de nuevo.  
Abrí el espejo, pues atrás se encontraba el botiquín de emergencia. Tomé tres botellas de pociones distintas, una de color verde, una morada y otra que era transparente. Me armé de valor y abrí las tres botellas.  
- Link, espero que algún día... me perdones. - dije con la voz entre cortada cayó mi última lagrima y tomé un gran trago de cada una de las tres pociones.

Continuará...


End file.
